


“You’re playing with fire, mi vida.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Married Couple, Sexual Content, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine where Miguel and his wife are at a gala or some event and they sneak out to have a quickie
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Kudos: 19





	“You’re playing with fire, mi vida.”

“You look stunning.”

You smiled and twirled in your gown, the fabric glittering as it caught the light. Miguel smirked from where he was standing at by the front door. He held his hand out to you, taking yours softly and pulling you close to him. He held you as if you were dancing but did not move, only placed his lips at your ear so Nestor and the other guard did not hear.

“You look so good I might just stay here and keep you all to myself.”

Patting his chest, you looked at him through sultry eyes, your eye makeup adding an edge to your gaze.

“I’ll be all yours as soon as we get home, but we have to get going.”

Miguel huffed, not even really interested in this event if he was being honest. It was just an overcrowded, overly extravagant gala for the rich to fake smiles and try to one up each other. Miguel wasn’t into it, but he did need to show his face for a little while. He knew the night would be full of shaking hands with those who wanted to get closer to him, or side eyes from those who wanted to avoid him like the plague. Either way, he found it to be a waste of his time, though he knew it would do wonders for his public reception. That was truly the only reason he was going, and so he had decided to have you come with him. Having someone he knew, trusted, and loved to help pass the time. Now though, seeing your shape in that crimson red and how perfect you looked, he was having his doubts.

You did not entertain it and simply grabbed his hand, locking eyes with Nestor and offering a smile.

“We’re ready, Nes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“Miguel…”

You warned your husband in a low voice, but he ignored you, his hand still in your lap as his fingers traced the exposed skin of your thigh through the slit in your dress. His eyes were locked on your leg and when he finally looked up at you, there was hunger in his eyes.

“I’m really regretting you walk out of the house in that.”

Your eyes sparkled and the idea to milk his disadvantage kicked in. Glancing forward at Nestor driving, you found his eyes on the road, not interested in what was happening in the back seat. Looking back at Miguel you tilted your head, eyes mischievous.

“Yeah? What would you have done if we stayed?”

Miguel glanced at Nestor as well before leaning closer to you and whispering huskily.

“I would’ve hiked that gown up on your hips and fucked you right on the kitchen counter.”

“Hmm.”

You blinked softly before looking down your own leg.

“With my shoes on, or off?”

You raised your foot, tilting it, and showing off the sharp heel that you were wearing, knowing that was one of his weaknesses. The fact that it exposed more of your thigh was only a coincidence. Miguel’s eyes stayed on your foot for a few moments more before they scaled up your leg, stopping at the junction of where your thigh met your hip, covered by the satin of your gown. The very same crease that he had kissed and nibbled at last night. He looked at you again before shaking his head once, a threat in his words.

“You’re playing with fire, mi vida.”

With a pout of your lip, your feigned innocence.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Leaning into him, your hand was on his lap then, resting high on his thigh a mere inch or two from the growing bulge on the front of his slacks. You traced a perfectly manicured nail along the edge, so close yet not close enough to touch where he was throbbing.

“You’ll know what I mean when I bend you over the granite.”

His smile was condescending, and you were about to fire back when the car stopped. Turning to look out the window, you looked at the large vintage mansion, more windows on one single building than you had seen in a long time. Miguel exited the car on his side before coming around to open the door for you. Hand out, he helped you exit, watching as you smoothed your hands over your gown. Miguel’s eyes followed the motion and your wink told him that tonight was not going to be an easy night.

With the car door closed behind you, Miguel offered you his arm. Lacing his with yours, you held your clutch and began walking up the stairs with him. He walked slow, making sure you were steady and safe. With you now in the building, you looked around, a plethora of other suits and gowns bustling around, the sounds all blending and creating a hum. Your eyes moved around, taking in the crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, illuminating the expensive paintings that decorated the cream-colored walls.

“Mr. Galindo!”

And so it began, people coming up to shake his hand and introduce themselves. From investors to politicians and small-town officials, people were seeking his attention and throwing compliments your way. You listened and showed respect, though Miguel often seemed to be wearing a smile so fake it made you chuckle at times. In a quick moment of peace with no one crowding the two of you, you looked to your husband to find him looking annoyed. So you decided to restart your game from earlier, if only to put him in a better mood.

Leaning closer to him, you pressed a kiss to his bearded cheek getting his attention.

“Can you guess which panties I’m wearing tonight?”

The cartel leader turned his attention to you and quickly there was a genuine smile replacing the fake one.

“None, I’m hoping.”

A playful wag of your finger told him he was wrong.

“Incorrect. Guess again.”

“Hmm,”

Miguel brought his hand up to his chin, making a show of being pensive.

“The black lace with red trim?”

“Wrong again. I’ll tell you what; I’m gonna go grab a drink while you try to figure it out.”

You pressed another kiss to his cheek before pulling away from him and sashaying toward the bar. His eyes were on your ass then and he cursed under his breath as he stared at the shape that was slightly visible through the satin of your gown.

You were wearing the cheap black thong that you had bought that had a small silver heart at the junction that rested right on the slope of your ass.

Miguel shook his head then, never having guessed that you were wearing that pair. Here you were at arguably the most important gala of the year with the richest people in the area, sipping champagne from crystal flutes and in a designer gown, yet wearing the skimpiest panties you owned that could be considered trashy in comparison. The thought alone made him hard, his mind starting to wander. He watched you like a hawk, eyes following your every move as you grabbed a new flute and started to head back to him.

Just by the look on his face, you knew he had recognized what pair you were wearing and you couldn’t keep the smile off your lips as you closed in on him, toe to toe.

“Figured it out?”

Miguel smiled and wrapped an arm around your waist as he faced you.

“Leave it to you to pick the sluttiest panties you own.”

With a wide grin, you placed one hand on his chest, leaning into him.

“Would you have preferred I hadn’t worn any, Mr. Galindo?”

The use of such a formal name coming from you paired with the wickedness in your eyes and the low rumble of your voice had him grabbing your wrist and dragging you with him. Your heart sped up as you tried to keep up with him, giggling as you weaved through people until you were at the back of the lobby. Miguel pushed you in front of him then, speaking to the staff member who was beside the large glass door that lead out to the back garden.

“She’s not feeling well, I’m going to take her out for some fresh air.”

The man nodded quickly and opened the door for the two of you, letting you walk through before closing it behind you. Miguel continued walking with you until he made it to the edge of the garden, a large wall blocking both of you from view. He did not waste any time then, taking the glass and clutch from your hands and placing them down before grabbing your dress and hiking it up, a gasp leaving you.

“Miguel!”

“Hold it.”

You hesitated then listened and grabbed the hem of the dress yourself, exposing your panties to Miguel as you stood there. Reaching forward, he ran his knuckle along the front of your panties softly with a smirk, that condescending tone back.

“You thought all that teasing was going to do what exactly? Work me up so that I would fuck you nice and hard once we got home?”

You paused before nodding.

“Well…yeah.”

“Right.”

Miguel looked back at your panties and then slipped his fingers into the flimsy waistband, yanking and tearing them from your body before locking his eyes on yours.

“Why wait until we get home? I’ll just fuck you right here.”

You were shocked by his words, neither of you having ever shown an interest in exhibitionism. The thought was new, foreign, and beyond arousing. Standing there with your dress up and no panties you turned around and bent forward, your gown staying on your hips as you pushed your ass out. Looking back at Miguel over your shoulder you wiggled your bare ass at him.

“Well come on then.”

Miguel did not answer you, only reached for his belt buckle to undo it and his zipper. Soon enough his cock was out, his black suit still perfectly in place. He grabbed onto himself and then ran the tip through your lips, chuckling at how wet you already were.

“If only those people in there knew how filthy Mrs. Galindo is.”

He slid into you then, shuddering at the tight warmth. You moaned as you tried to adjust, an edge to your voice when you spoke again.

“Even if they did, what could they say? What would they _dare_ to say?”

Your words brought a grin to Miguel’s face and he slid all the way into you, his back against your chest as he reached forward and lovingly turned your face to look at him.

“They wouldn’t dare to say anything because they know what would happen if they disrespect my perfect wife.”

His words had you clenching around him and he groaned as he released your face and threw his head back.

“Fuck you feel good.”

You were pushing back on him now, thankful that he had gone with a black suit instead of his white one. There was no more talking after that, only the sound of your moans and his grunting as he pounded into you from behind, your hands on the stone wall supporting yourself. It did not take long for you both to come close to the edge, Miguel’s skillful fingers working on your clit. He spilled within you with a stifled hiss, both of you staying still for a minute while you caught your breath. Pulling out of you, he helped you shimmy your gown back down your hips, smoothing the fabric that was now slightly wrinkled. Miguel bent down and picked up the flimsy thong, twirling it around his finger with a scoff before tucking it away in his pocket.

“All the Italian lingerie I have for you at home and you want to wear this little ten-dollar scrap.”

Leaning toward him to press your lips against his, you spoke between kisses.

“Gotta…keep…you…on your…toes.”

He smiled at that and nodded, softly stroking your chin.

“That you do, querida.”

Adjusting his suit one final time, he took your hand in his and began walking with you back into the mansion, the stickiness between your legs unable to be ignored. You were looking forward to going home now and getting a nice warm bath. Now in the lobby once again, you started to walk to the exit when Miguel tugged you.

“Where are you going?”

You paused, thinking it was obvious that you would both be returning home.

“…I thought we were leaving.”

And there was that evil smile once again as Miguel shook his head.

“We still have plenty of people to talk to before the night is over.”


End file.
